Outside Looking In
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: Clyde's thoughts on all the many couples going on in South Park. "I so didn't see that coming did you?" Contains some language and multiple pairings. Creek, Style...
1. On Creek

It looked like another trademark spasm was going to set Tweek off once again, in turn making Craig snap...Or at least that's how it used to be...Craig never seemed to snap at Tweek anymore, in fact he gave him _coffee_, the thing that fueled the kid. It was weird, in all the years of knowing Craig, he'd never once done something like that for another person. It was bizarre to watch, like it was some alien that looked like my friend. It really left me with no one to hang out with, Token being busy and all. Like hello I'm still here ya know? Whatever though, I can find someone else. Maybe BeBe or something...

"Clyde, snap out out of it we're going to be late for class." Token, man that kid was smart. His voice sounded smart. I had that nasally voice, it was slightly annoying apparently. He gets good grades too, I think I'll ask him to help me study or something.

"C-Craig? W-We n-need to g-get to c-class..."Tweek twitched a bit, looking up at Craig with huge hazel eyes. Like really have you seen the size of those things? They're like freakin' golf balls! And he was _clinging_ to _Craig_. I think I must have missed something serious, 'cause this was not like Craig at all. Then it happened, and I knew. I curse my stupidity really. What happened? Well, Craig totally like kissed him! Not like a serious one, but a quick peck. Still, I was shocked...It was _Craig_ and _Tweek_ after all. And I really hadn't seen that coming.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm thinking of starting a series like this...I find Clyde amusing, he's so oblivious it's funny. And Clyde on relationships? Wow. So this was my first time from someone looking in really, it was fun to write.**


	2. On Style

It was a normal day. Really it was. I woke up for school, got dressed and hung out with my friends. We picked on Cartman and his buddies, Kyle got like offended or something and ran off. He's like a girl kinda, but not. But anyway, he ran off. Stan shot back some insult that Craig responded to as lame...Then he kicked Cartman's ass for picking on Tweek. Tweek doesn't like fights though, and he ran off in the same direction as Kyle. I think they might be buddies, but I dunno. Craig got angrier at that...I don't think Cartman's gonna be moving for a while. Kenny's cool though so he just stood there smirking and generally looking like he was gonna rape something. He's kinda creepy that way. Tweek came running back to Craig, which isn't unusual, but he wasn't spouting stuff about gnomes and stuff, which is weird. He was talking about how sweet Stan was and he wanted to go on a date or something. Kyle's name was thrown in there somewhere too. I dunno, that kid is a mess, I can barely understand what comes out of his mouth, and when I do, it's usually like weird and funny. So me and Token were walking back home, when he stopped and shook his head. He shakes his head a lot at things he gets annoyed at or when he's not surprised. So I looked over, to see Stan pinning Kyle against a wall. Kyle was making noises and clinging to him, you could tell that at a distance even. Stan had his tongue shoved down his throat pretty far...Must have been uncomfortable. They broke apart and Stan looked like he was saying sorry. Kyle just kissed his cheek, and his face was so red it could be used as a traffic light. It was funny. I really wasn't surprised though, not like I was with Craig and Tweek. I mean those two are ALWAYS hanging out, like way too much. So I think everybody knew they were always like gay for each other. It was about time!

* * *

**A/N: Heh, another one, this time Style! I have found the CUTEST Kyle cosplayer, she's part of southparkcosplay. They're on DeviantArt and Youtube, go check them out, they're really good. They cosplay them when they were 9 too, which the first time I've seen that. Another good one is WeAreSoStartled. Enough of my recommendations, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
